Story Of A Snacker
by Mischief Howl
Summary: Sometimes being nosy costs a whole lot more. Story of Adam Johnson, the missing friend. Possible Jerry/Adam and Ed/Adam
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Fate Of The Three

* * *

He was born like every other child. Average weight, curious eyes that see the world, dark hair that was starting to show on his head. His mother bore him and loved him the first moment she saw him. "Adam.. my dear little Adam" She named him. Little did any know. Adam's fate was decided on the day he was born.

Growing up, he was a little scrawny. He sometimes bruised easily. But didn't stop him from having fun even when school began. The Elementary School was where Adam began to learn. Reading, writing, all that stuff but he wouldn't care much for that. Because there is where he would find another boy that was just a little different from the rest.

This boy's hair was black and very short. He had such spirited brown eyes and was a little smaller then Adam. Edward Lee was this boy's name. The two looked at each other and seemed to have a friendship right off the bat.

They were soon closer then brothers and didn't want to ever be apart. Slowly the kids seemed to form their own class. The popular. The okay. And the outcasts. The outcasts were Adam and Ed and they didn't even really seem to care. As long as they were together they felt stronger then anything.

The two grew slowly. And in their second year they had met yet another then seemed different from everyone. Charley Brewster. The two became three and they felt so happy together. Adam, Ed, and Charley. The three best friends.  
But they didn't know of the fates that awaited them at the end of the road...

* * *

Author's Notes: I know its short but hopefully the next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Imaginary World

The three kids watched old shows. Pokemon, Digimon, many old shows that helped them get into roleplay. Adam was the first to draw a hero. A hero that was within him, in his own world that ruled over the land. Gladiator Man. He wore armor on his head and shoulders. Black armor around his waist and gray tights. He wields the Gladiator Crusher. A stick that Adam had two strings that had two balls attached to the stick. He was a hero of the land and fought evil best he could. "Ha ha. He looks amazing.."

Adam went to Ed on Lunch Break to show him. Ed laughs and tells Charley about it. The two showed Adam their own. First Charley's. Squid Man or Squid Boy. A teen that had almost see through armor on his front. He wore green tights and he had two extra limbs along his waist. A purple cap on his head that hid most of his hair. He had one black elbow arm band on his left arm. He had a green bat and a sword. Squid Man was a hero that ruled both sea and the land.

Last was Ed who made a character. This one was Kid Comeback or Comeback Kid who had a dark cape going down to his ankles. A white sleeveless shirt, black pants and long socks that went up his legs. He had a sword and a shield that had a ax printed on it. He had bands around his chest and stomach, like his armor. But Kid Comeback wasn't really a hero. No.

"What is he than, Edward?"

"He's a Villain."

"Oh. But don't the Villains always lose?" Adam asked.

"Yes but I will make it so he takes over and rules the world!" Ed replied with a funny little evil laugh.

Adam shook his head. Charley had a laugh. "Hahaha."

"Hmm, your guy is a bit normal looking, Adam.." Ed said, taking out a green marker. He took Adam's paper and added something. "Here. A little better!"

"Wha?" Adam yiked. His hero now had what looked like a long green forked tongue hanging out of his mouth!

"Your Evil!" Charley laughed. "Come on Adam. We can make you another hero"

"Umm.. actually Char. I sort of like him like that. Looks different." He looks at Ed. "Ed is Evil! We should name him Evil! Or Evil Ed!"

"Hey don't call me that!" Ed whined.

"Evil Evil Evil Ed!" Charley and Adam chanted and ran from Ed finally shrugs and nodded. He agreed his name to be Evil.

"If I'm Evil then Charley here should be Char Char or Chuckles. Adam.. hmm"

"I'd like my name to just be Adam. I don't have much else of a name."

It was settled. The three built their own imaginary world. Squid Man would be able to come out of the sea and stay on land all he wanted. Gladiator Man befriends Squid Man and than Kid Comeback joins them, with a plot to betray them.

Slowly paper went to real life where they played in Ed's backyard. They even dressed up as their character. Sure, they looked silly but it didn't matter to them. They fought monsters together, killing dragons, saving maidens. Kid Comeback had a funny accent that Ed put on. But all was fun. Through the years they played.

For years they never seemed to grow up. Even as their bodies grew and voices changed. They were lost in their own fantasies of playing their characters. Children lost in an imaginary world that they never wanted to grow up from. They were inseperable.

When at school, if one was bullied they all stood together, never letting only one of them get bullied. They were in everything together.

Mark and Ben were the ones that bullied them the most. Nightmares. Ed referred to them as ugly stupid little troll fungus which made Adam and Charley laugh. Sometimes in their games they killed the twin headed MarkBenagon. The most scariest monster to roam the lands of Gravian.

In their little world. The land was named Gravian. Land and Sea met, all was a land of mystery and magic. But no one ever truely knew of the world. The grown ups never could understand how their children could have such imagination.  
Perhaps the three just wanted to get away from the reality and cruelty of the world. Even they didn't know. All they knew was they had fun and having fun is the best thing to do.

"Comeback Kid... you killed her.." Adam said. They were playing and in their fantasy, Ed had killed a girl in the way of him that refused to pass.

"She wouldn't pass.. I warned her." Ed said in his accent, sheathing his bendy sword that was known to them as ComeBack Blade. "I also felt she was stalling us. After all, there is a reason these monsters keep coming after all."

Charley looked at Ed. "Do you have a guess..?" He moved to the imaginary girl. "Do you think she was evil, Kid?" He asked with concern on his face.

Adam looked at Ed, smiling some. "Sorry guys. The sun is setting. I got to get home. See you at school, text me if something comes up okay?" Adam walked out of the gate, leaving Ed and Charley to play.

Home was a place that Adam liked coming home to. But there was a hidden dark in the house. Even Adam hid it, hid it all. Even from his two bestest friends.

His father sometimes drank. And sometimes he was a very mean drunk. His sister and he usually were abused some. Adam was called a runt, loser. Many things but still he hid it away. His father still loved him, it was just the alchohol talking. At least that's what Adam made himself believe. Another reason he escapes into his fantasy world.

When he returns home he goes up into his room to do his homework. Adam didn't get straight A's like Ed usually did. But he sure tried. Adam mostly was more interested in cartoons then some work on paper that he may not remember as he grew.

He steps out of his room when his mother called him for dinner. So he came out of his room to walk down the hall to the living room where they ate burgers from a local fast food place. They ate, talking about what went on today. The television was on and had on the show: Fright Night with Peter Vincent.

"How do you enjoy these vampires and that man, Adam? They're weird" His sister said.

Adam shrugged. "Just something I like. I guess." Was his only reply. At fourteen Adam, Charley and Edward loved the show. And many times watched it together and coming up with theories and funny research on vampires just for giggles.

The three lived in a lovely fantasy and never wanted to change. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Hit By Reality**

Fantasy could break so easily. To bad Adam didn't believe it until it hit him like a train going full speed.

Ed, Adam, and Charley made fun of her and every asshole that hurt them. By her, they mean. Amy Peterson. The girl that was a bimbo that hung around with Mark and Ben. They laughed at the jokes they came up with. Amy Bitcherson. Which ever they came up with that made them smile.

Life was hard for them. Because they liked being how they were. It was not fair yet no one cared but them so they did everything to keep themselves happy. They went through it all.. at least until they entered their year of being sixteen. Everything changed...

Saturday was a day he wanted to just sleep in all day and not feel so stressed. Adam was awakened by a ring of his phone. He groaned and opened his right eye with a irritated look. Slowly he reached for his black cell phone, flipped it open to see the name 'Evil Ed'. Glancing at his Mickey Mouse clock near the wall made him groan more. The time was 6:21 in the morning.

"Fuck... does he know what time it is..?" He grumbled before pressing the small green phone icon. "Hello Ed...?" He mumbled.

The thing about Adam. He didn't like being woken up on Saturdays. He didn't like loud noises when woken up, and he didn't like starting off the day as bad.

"This is an emergency, Adam! Come over whenever you're ready!" Ed's voice said really loudly through the phone.

Sadly for Adam, he got all three in just one sentence. And thus his day just became a bad one.

He promised to be over at around nine. Like hell he'd walk at six. "Damn.. he better have a great emergency or I'll kill him." Adam grumbled to himself as he walked slowly down the streets.

He was tired and wanted to just go back home and sleep. His steps were a little loud to his liking no matter how lightly he stepped on the dark asphalt of Clark County. It almost made him uneasy. Maybe he was feeling the news was bad so his steps were louder because he had wonders on what it was.

When Adam got to Ed's house and met in his curtained room. He was told what the emergency was, he wished he walked a lot slower. Ed told Adam that Charley had found himself a girl friend.

"It's not that bad, Ed. I mean he's got a girl... sooo?"

"Not just any girl. He got a bitch... Amy Peterson!" Ed's voice was disgusted and hurtful.

This made Adam confused and also shook his head. "So he wants to fuck a bitch.. sooo what?"

"... He hasn't answered my calls and has been hanging out with Mark and Ben." Ed's words hurt Adam now. "He refuses to answer my text and ignore me... I mean shit..."

"Ma-maybe. Ummm Ed... your probably just paranoid." Adam glanced at the pipe. It was recently used. He knew what it was. How Ed got a hold of it was beyond him. "Maybe the cocaine is messing with you man. Why the hell did you take some?"

"That doesn't matter, Adam. I mean. Come on, he's choosing a bimbo over us! I know it. Come on... fucking jerk." Ed was speaking faster, much quicker than usual. Adam shook his head. He had a feeling Ed did do this at times but right before Adam came? Never. Stressing over this must've made him hit the pipe.

Who would've guessed the drugged up paranoid Ed was right? Surely not Adam sense he was in denial. Who wouldn't be in denial. Years of friendship stopped just over a crush on some girl? No one would've known.

School became sad after the news. Monday proved that Charley wanted nothing to do with Adam and Ed. In first period. Adam sat in front of Ed and near Charley. While they usually shot eachother smiles now Charley didn't look back. It was like they were invisible to him. Adam frowned and looked back at Ed.

Ed shook his head slightly and Adam turned around. It proved it. They were nothing to Charley now.

Their fantasy world came crashing down. It wasn't the same without Charley around. So in a way they suffered. Yet Charley didn't seem to care a bit. He changed.

"And here I thought we were inseperable... how wrong was I..." Adam said and took hold of Ed's crack pipe.

And so reality kills fantasy and a fun dream...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Many Missing

Our dreams became nothing but memory immortalized on film and some drawning pads that we kept. Just a memory that seemed like a dream.

We went through school as or normal geeky selves. Just the normal being pushed, punched, locked in lockers.. same ol same ol.

Ed and I never thought life would give us. Not at all.

It started to happen a little after Charley got Amy as his girl friend. People were starting to go missing. It wouldn't be to strange if it was just one or two families. But slowly whole families went missing. A student didn't come to school and surely if they were leaving they would've told the school.. right?

It was just strange. And me and Ed were just bored.. we guessed. So we got a map of our little suburb. For every person and family vanished or.. murdered. We'd mark their houses. Bored or just plain curious. Who knows?

The news that night.. it was actually a scary article. Usually it's all: Car accidents, Robberies, you know? But this one caught me and Ed's attention.. almost like moths to a flame.

The news lady said that there was a woman that was almost bitten by a man.. like actually bitten. A security guard had come and helped her out, scaring the man off... whoever it was. The woman was scared. She said that she was grabbed harder than any human man could grab and actually seemed to growl like some monster.

"If you have any information or something similar happen.. call this number.." The news lady put up a number as me and Ed look at one another.

"The fuck...?"

"Adam..." Ed whispers, looking up from the graphic novel he was working on. Ed had been working on the graphic novel for awhile. Basicly just a vampire story. "This didn't sound like some hoax.. right?"

"Why does all the crazy things happen at my house? Why don't these moments ever happen at yours?" I whined. Its all I can do. He's got all the weird stuff yet almost nothing happens there. I looked at Ed's face. He was still expecting an answer? "Soooo a man tries to bite someone? People have creepy fetishes, Evil!"

"Adam. You know that people most of the time keep their fetishes to themselves and do not do it in public like that. What if... what if?"

"Okay Ed, what if what? Speak up why don'tcha?" I lay my head down on the table, closing my eyes.

"What if... what if those disappearances? Murders..? The man biting at that woman? What if it's all connected to the man? And what if... what if this man is a... vampire?"

That opened my eyes quickly and look at my friend like he was crazy then closed them. It started to make me wonder to. What if all this was because of a vampire? I mean, if vampires didn't exist they wouldn't be in books and all that.

"Ed... if it is true..? Who would it be?"

"We have to keep marking the houses off until we get fewer houses..."

"Greaaaat.. nothing better then possibly knowing people are disappearing because of a possible vampire... oooooh the horrrooooorr, Ed... be careful. He may give us hickeys!" I laughed and was ended up getting a almost weak smack from Ed.

"Don't be such a dick... we will be secret. Hell if it's true and we kill him.. we'd be like, well, fucking heroes!"

"Yeah... Ed, nothing better then being heroes and no one will know or believe the great things we did.. saving lives from a vampire." I sigh. No one would believe us. I knew that. And what sort of scared me was that Ed seemed so, well.. into this. He thinks it's true before we could even find proof. Oh well, this is the only interesting thing that's happened in awhile. "Well... lets see if we can find that vampire. Evil and Adam... vampire killers hahaha" I grin. May as well enjoy the moment.. right?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Proof

I was the one stuck hiding behind the car after school. The irritation on my face was showing very well. I was supposed to meet Ed after school here. I was hiding like some dumb ass stalker, watching Jerry's house like he was a famous person. Damn I felt like a fool and was so tempted to text Ed, saying I was going home. This vampire theory sounded extremely stupid beyond anything now. "Why'd I ever agree with him..?" I sigh. I know the answer. If I didn't, he'd both spazz out and maybe be hurt.

Finally after a little while, maybe an hour. He arrived with a black dufflebag. "Sorry I'm late, had to sneak the camera."

"That's why you save your money for your own camera and not on drugs." I replied. Its all I can do. He shook his head. I got under the car to watch the house, yawning some. "Yeah... house... looks okay, but very boring. Can we go home now?"

"Shhhh! You don't know! He might be listening right now." Ed said in a whisper.

Hours went by and after I had to go take a leak in the bushes for the third time. (Never have tea before a stakeout.) We saw movement and Ed turned on the camera and put on nightvision. He quickly whispered to me. "Oh dude dude Adam. Here he comes. You see? You see what I'm saying?"

I look at the man carting out a wheel barrow full of concrete and dirt and putting it into the green garbage been. I shake my head. All this? For a man just carting out stuff? "He's the guy with a wheel barrow... Ooooh the horror.." I said with sarcasm in my whispering voice as I watch the man.

"Don't be a dick man. You know what I'm trying to prove." Ed said with some anger in his voice. I of course shook my head and was about to leave when I looked at the camera.

I was stunned. The wheel barrow was moving.. by itself? I look up and see Jerry pushing it back and look back at the camera. I looked up and down about ten times before I look at Ed with shock on my face. "... Holy... Mother Fucking Fuck.." I whisper. What else could I say? Ed was right? "..." Surely there was just somehow a glitch.. right?

Well that thought went out the window. We came back each night, hiding and filming. Jerry in the garage, talking to Doris, Jerry leaving. We were sadly obsessed now with watching the man every night and filming him. The more I watch. The more handsome he really looked.

I shook my head. What the hell was I thinking? This man, monster, whatever was killing people. How could I even think he was a handsome man? I also felt gay now. I looked at the camera. Jerry had driven off. "I wonder where he goes.. I mean, does he really go out to hunt? Or what?"

"Maybe he goes to a clan somewhere.." Ed said with disgust. Of course he was no hell bent on ending this vampire. Staking him and being an unknown hero. I sadly already felt that it may be hard. But hey, Jerry hasn't found out we've been watching him. Maybe he was a stupid vampire? I didn't know nor cared to find out.

The truck pulling up made my thoughts fade and we focused on it. It was a black truck. Really nice looking really. Must've cost a lot. "There!" I said. "That's his truck!" Jerry opened the truck door and looked around. Fear went through me quickly. "Fuck fuck me! Oh, he didn't look!" I sigh in relief. If he looked at the right angle he may have saw us filming him and hiding under a car.

"That's him right there, Adam." Ed looked at me, camera still focused on the house. "He does not show up on the video. He is so nailed.. ooh so nailed!" He sounded happy. We've got proof what he was and if he doesn't leave. We'll stake him. Than again. I'm sure Ed wanted to stake the monster anyway. We can show Charlie we weren't crazy. That was good. Still something lingered in the back of my mind.

If I had looked at that time. I would've seen those black eyes looking right at the car we were under and a grin forming on the man's lips as sharp fangs showed. But I didn't look, nor did Ed. We were to busy in our little victory to know we were in deep trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Sleep Over

School was longer that day. Me and Ed looked at each other every once in awhile. I couldn't look for long either because he sat right behind me. And our teacher is a whiny bitch that hates when students look away from her and her boring talk about something or what ever. Only when we were going to our next class would we be able to talk for a minute or two. We mostly talked about the vampire Jerry and how his name must be a nick name. I mean, Jerry The Vampire? Tch that is like the worst name to have as a vampire. I guessed it was short for Jerome, Jeremiah or Jeremy. Which ever. Like hell I'd go up and ask him. May as well ask how he takes his blood while I'm at it.

I shake my head. "Mom said it was okay for you to sleep over tonight Adam." Ed said to me, clearing my thoughts away. I look at him with a confused look so he continued. "We need to do a little research to. Another reason I asked. Come on, your parents will be okay.. as long as he isn't invited in."

That was easy. My mother was nice but doesn't let anyone in unless they needed help with the sink or something like that. Sense we don't really need help with anything, we're good. Plus if it's to get me away from my father I'd be happy. Today was Friday. So he sometimes goes out drinking at around Friday Night and I try to either stay away from the house or lock myself in my room. For fear he'd abuse me. My mother and sister can handle themselves easily but I strangely can't. Actually I am the one that is most abused. Because I guess I am not the son he wanted. Course my mother says it was just the beer talking. Yet I know its true. But I try and hide it from Ed best I can. I hate lying about the bruises, saying Mark got me. But what could Ed do? It would be nice if my dad was a vampire. Than I could stake him without regret.

So I finally said yes to the sleepover. I would go home after school, get my stuff and ignore the No's I recieve. They should know I go where I wish to and their 'No' and empty threats don't phase me any more. I had gone home and find the sprinkler broken. "... Oh fucking great! Mom! The piece of crap sprinkle broke again!" I yelled at the open door. The water shooting up about ten feet. And some little kids playing in it.

"Words! Adam Words!" My mother cried as she walked outside to turn off the sprinkler. "Oh dear. Why does it keep doing this?" She sighs.

"I would help but I'm sleeping over at Ed's tonight, okay? Thanks" I walked inside before I could hear her protest. My mother didn't really like Ed because of the gothic posters and stuff he was into. She believed he was a bad influence on me. But whenever Ed came over, she treated him like another son. I like to call her Two Faced. I walked into my room, got a extra pair of cloths, shampoo and of course a cross, stake, and holy water as a procaution.

"Hunny. You shouldn't go over there.. Edward is well, he isn't a person you should like." She said.

"He's the only friend I got, mom. I can't find another... because I'd a stupid little geek that no one likes." I leave with my back pack and go to Ed's. My thoughts on how much I dislike my family along with the fear the vampire may attack me. "Oh fuck.. what if he CAN come out in the day?" I quicken my pace until I am on Ed's porch. Praying all the while that I wasn't attacked. Yes, I guess I have been reduced to a paranoid little boy.

Ed welcomed me outside and we went inside. Ed's parents were a nicer bunch. They weren't two faced like my mother was. They accepted me as their second son. Charley was accepted to. We had to lie about him so it wouldn't bug them. We just said Charley was to busy with work like we were.

Upstairs was Ed's room. With many posters of gothic things along with some fantasy things and sketches Ed did himself. I was always amazed by some of the art and sketches he could do. He could get some money for them if he wanted to. But Ed always seemed to not wish to share them with the world.

"Here." Ed said, shoving a notebook in my hand that was opened.

"What is...?" I looked and didn't need to ask the question. It was research. I looked at the note book and was quite amazed.

In a notebook there were names of the local missing. Ed wrote down two more names just minutes ago it seemed sense the ink from the pen on the paper was still drying. On the next few blank pages, he finds Vampire Kit as the title. The list was amazing. Wooden stakes, Holy water, Crosses, Rosary Beads, Garlic, Bible, Leather Neck Guard, Wooden... Spear?, Water Guns/(Soakers), Flashlights, Mirrors, Torch, Torch Fuel. The date on the top was 9-16-10.

Next page were drawings of a torch stake, a cross with sharp edges which is called a Crosstake. And a Stake Gun.

"...Ed. You did this?"

"Yeah. A few days ago." He pointed at the date. Today was the... 20th I believe. I sigh. This boy did a whole lot more work than I ever could.

"This is a long list of missing..." Was all I could say. There were whole families missing. All because some vampire was devouring them. "Where do you think he put the bodies...?"

"Adam, we're surrounded by miles of desert. He could easily burn them up, bury them.. anything out there. I have theories. Once this town is dead he'll just move on to the next and the next after that. He is a true monster..." Ed was probably saying true to the theory. "I would say he's making other vampires but I believe it's just him. I don't see anyone else with him."

Again true. I hadn't seen anyone with him at all. Sometimes with Doris talking and some others but no one else. "Maybe he's a nomad vampire like from Twilight.." I admit I watched and read Twilight. It wasn't THAT bad was it?

"Really?" Ed said, annoyed. "You read Twilight?"

"Watched" I corrected.

"Damn Adam. But maybe he is. I'm sure there are some lone vampires out here somewhere.." Ed said, obviously trying to get the fact I watch Twilight out of his mind.

We stayed in his room for another hour, thinking what to do. All we came up with was either A: Stake him in his nest. B: Warn people who won't believe us. Or C: ... Do nothing and keep ourselves safe. Of course C wasn't an option because of this vampire killing people.

I slept with a crucifix in the sleeping bag Ed had brought out for me. I had little faith but was sure crosses would keep the vampire at bay.

If I knew what was going on at home. I'd have stayed. Sadly I didn't know.

My mother was trying to fix the broken sprinkler when a black haired man came to offer her a hand. She accepted and he helped fix it and my mother invited him in to give him some green apples she had bought. He took them and smirked at her, leaving her with a smile. Little did she know was that she doomed us all with just inviting that man in.

The man that was the vampire known as.. Jerry...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Hunted.

Upon returning Saturday at around three. I was met with my mother who was happy to say that she got the sprinkler worked on. I shrug and go up stairs.

Ed and I had talked most of the night about what we should do with the vampire. We could stake him in his nest along with Charlie if we managed to get him to listen. And if one of us were to.. 'disappear' then the other will tell Charlie and kill the vampire. I feared who may disappear but we had to do what we had to do. For the sake of this suburb, maybe the world. So we promised. I lay on my sister's bed, closing my eyes and falling asleep. I was tired.

My sister watched me sleep and shook her head as she continued to text her friends. Little did I know, the closer the night got, the closer death comes for my family and.. me. If I had known about mom inviting the vampire in, I'd have called Ed, warned him, got ready. But instead I slept the day away.

That night I was awakened by something. I didn't know what it was. Just a little thud. I close my eyes again, sighing. It probably was my dad, drunk and collapsed in the living room again. I was hungry and knew my family must've eaten already. I look at the clock. Eleven o'clock at night. I get up. Then I heard something louder. "Get away from her!" It was my dad's voice and I look at the half open door. My sister looked to and we exchanged looks. Fear and Confusion. Maybe my dad was just being weird. Than there was silence. I look at the door again and moved under the bed. But nothing could hide me from what was in our house.

For once I hid something opened the door, a grow was heard. I didn't know what was in there. But I heard my sister scream in horror as some sickening sound was heard. Flesh ripped and blood leaking onto the carpet. It was.. killing her! I got out from under the bed, armed with a pencil but I was flung out of the room, hitting the wall of the hallway. I looked as my sister's arm hung limply on the floor and sucks and tearing of flesh was heard. I was terrified.

I ran down the hallway, tripping over a phone line. I landed near my dog who was growling lowly at the creature in the room. I had blood on my face and shirt from the blood that had splattered onto me. My sister's blood. I ran up stairs and my dog ran out the doggy door. That was a smart dog I had.

My heart was pounding fast in my chest and I cry, trying to breath as I reached my parents room. The sight was something I could never forget and never will. There my mother was, on the bed, he eyes wide open, her neck torn open, blood dying the blankets red. My father lay next to the bed on the floor. Throat torn. I ran and went under the bed. I reached between the two mattresses to get out the pistol my father had. I looked to see the lock on the gun. Fuck. I look at my father who looks at me with dead eyes. Eyes that looked like they were begging. Begging for his wife.. his children to be spared. After years of abuse I got. I wished he wouldn't have died this way.

I got up what little courage I had and dug into his jeans pocket, taking out the keys. I focused on unlocking the gun that I prayed had bullets in them. I cried as I got it unlocked and glance at the lock that landed in a pool of blood next to me. Where was my father? His body wasn't there... then it hit me. The monster was hear. I breathe in and out quickly. I saw a arm go down, clawed fingers taking the gun lock as the gun was held against my chest. I heard a growl and the bed was turned over like it was nothing. There I saw a monster. And then I knew who it was. Jerry. And I knew I was dead as I was grabbed and ripped from the room, dragged out of the room.

I cried as he grabbed hold of me. I tried to get back for the gun that I had dropped. He held me and I was terrified, crying. "Please... please... don't.. not to me... please. I wouldn't tell anyone" I beg him. It fell on deaf ears it seems as he growled at me. I never though a vampire would look like this. All teeth sharp and looking like they were grinning, pointed ears, monsterous face with dark blue veins showing. The eyes, all black like a shark's. To think this was the last thing I would see. "Please... m-make it quick." What else could I do? I knew I was going to die, so I just had to say make it fast. He looks at my neck and I shake in horror. I couldn't look away. Until his movements were quick as he moved his head and bite deep into my neck.

There was pain, only pain. No strange pleasure the stories gave you. Only pain and the need to cry and beg some more to be spared. Yet I didn't beg him anymore. I will be with my family soon. My eyes look at the ceiling, vision blurring. Another feeling did come over me as my blood left my body. A sense of it was all going to be okay. That I was going to die. But I can be at peace. No more pain, no abuse, no names bullies call me. Than I thought of Ed, my closest friend. I couldn't stop thinking about him.. and Charlie. "...I'm... so.. sorry.." My vision went black and I accepted the darkness that consumed me. Letting myself fall into the dark abyss. All I knew was that I was going into the next life... right...?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Hell.. Truely Just Hell.

I was tired, just so tired but I managed to open my eyes. All was so blurry. Where were my parents?

This didn't feel like Heaven. I always believed in Heaven one felt great. Here he felt like he was run over by about a hundred trucks carrying concrete.

"So.. guess I'm in hell.." My voice was so hoarse I barely even recognized it. I also believed Hell was either made of the hottest fire or the coldest ice. I sigh some. No longer talking. Making my eyes try their best to adjust. I than figured it all out. Which felt like hours to figure out.

I was in a room that was white. No bed, bathroom, no nothing except three walls and a door that was probably locked. "Fuck.. I'm in Purgatory...?" I regretted talking again because I coughed hard. I needed water bad. I looked at the floor near me and my breath hitched. Blood. It was dry. And when I moved my head, pain shot through me from my neck. I weakly lifted my arm and my fingers felt a soft thing. A gause pad I believe. I finally remembered the monster. The horror. My parents, my sister.. killed. All dead. Because of me.

Even dehydrated somehow my tears came out of my eyes, ran down my cheeks and fell onto the white floor. I weakly tried to stand and after a few failed attempted I slowly got to the door. Knowing it was locked but trying anyway. I tried to open the door, it barely moved. Locked. I was tired and felt the need to just give up. Thirst was killing me as well as hunger. Funny I was going to die in a room of white instead out in the desert that surrounds the suburb. I heard foot steps and I was almost to scared to think of the name of the one that held me. Surely it was... _him._ It had to be. Who else could it be?

So I struggled to get back to the corner and look dead.. or at least asleep. I ignored the pain from the bite. How could I have survived the bite? Unless he missed my jugular... or was able to heal the wound enough so I wouldn't bleed to death. My mind hurt from the theories. And then the door opened and I closed my eyes, both faking being asleep and to afraid to see him.

A cold light laugh escaped my captor's lips. And something was placed down near me. I still dared not open my eyes-

"Don't fake being dead. I made sure you didn't die. Open your eyes."

I shivered at the voice. It was cold, scary. The order made me fear what was to come. Still I shook my head and refused to.

"Open them or I will make sure to rip them open and you will never be able to close them again.."

I heard the growl and the threat scared me. I knew he'd do it. I opened my eyes and there I saw him. Though I knew who it was before I saw him my breath still hitched and my heart seemed to stop. It was Jerry Dandridge. There he was looking down at me, smirking some. I forced my eyes to look down. There was a tray that had some bread, fish sticks and a cup of water. Without thinking or caring if it was poisoned, I drank down the cold water and ate at the bread and fish quicker then I ever done to any food before.

"Good little Snacker. Have to keep your blood replenished."

I looked up at him. Perhaps my questioned/scared look made him continue as well as explain what a Snacker was.

"You are my Snacker now. You will be fed and given water. But you are my Snacker. Kind of like my personal little pet.. my little cow if you will. I'll keep you alive but only for blood. Sure I can and will kill others but still it is for old times. A little bit of nostalgia. And maybe.. if I think you are worth it, which I doubt. I'll make you into one of my children."

I automaticly was more afraid then I ever was before. I didn't want to be his personal blood bank. He'll keep me alive only to kill me slower. I held myself, terrified. I shook my head. "Please don't. I beg of you, please." Its all I can do. I wanted to run, to fight. It'd kill me but I'd take that over being a Snacker as he called me.

"Hmmm and your little cries amuse me to. Maybe if you're good, I'll not turn you and let you wonder around the house. But only if I know you'll be loyal and not try to run when you believe I trust you enough. You will be given water and food daily. And don't try to escape. I will catch you. And you know it."

His words made me cry. I couldn't help but cry. I was either going to be turned, be a pet, or die. Great. There was no being free in that choice. I'd take Purgatory now... This was Hell. Definitely Hell.

Still I needed to find a way to get out. To warn Ed and Charley. I don't care. I had to warn someone. Anyone that would believe me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Of Promises and Lies

It has only been a day. Or at least I think it has. But to me it has been a year. Staring at these white walls and sitting in my own blood. I was given baths though and allowed to go to the bathroom. Though I had Jerry watching me which made me want to die of embarrassment. He didn't seem to care about my privacy though. And the window to the bathroom was barred. So I couldn't get out even if I tried.

I sat in the tub, ignoring the pain from the bites that now were on my arms and neck. He always made sure not to take a lot. I look at him. He was a handsome man, I hated to admit but no wonders women loved vampires so much and most men. They were forever beautiful and can never age nor die.

"You seem to love how I look, guy.."

His voice made me come to reality and look away quickly, washing myself. "Ye-yes. Its just... all my kind have grown to love your kind.. well at least those in the book. You know.. the little sparkley vampires of Twilight?"

"I heard of that strange book. No vampire I have met in my four hundred years have ever sparkled."

"I know. Still people like your kind..." I look down. I can't believe I'm talking to him. I was scared again. Was I getting Stockholm syndrome for this monster? That was terrifying. Just a day and I'm talking to him. I thought again. This could be good, if I talk to him and stay alive, someone will find me.. right?

"Your kind are foolish. You have grown to be lazy and dull prey. But back when I was worshipped-"

"You were worshipped?" I interupted him and the look he gave made me look away, shaking. "I'm sorry.. please go on..." I feared another bite to come, or worse, his claws coming at me. But when I felt no pain I tried to relax and let the vampire continue.

"Yes. I am a rare breed from the Mediterranean. I was... born there. And my kind and yours knew their place. Us on the top of the food chain. You, on the bottom."

"... Would it be bad to ask.. if you tell me more?" I was interested. Sure the vampire scared me to no end. But I just was interested. Also I had to kill time, the more time I get, the more chance people will find me.

"Curious aren't you, little Adam. Well, I know what you're trying to do. And hopeing for someone to save you is slim.. maybe not even slim. Still I shall tell you, my prey.."

"... I see.." I wouldn't give up. I couldn't. Someone will fine me. They had to. But I listened to Jerry. His story..

"I was born along with my sister.. Regine I believe her name is now. We were born in our tribe. As heirs to be the next leaders of our tribal clan. We were gods in a temple, served prey as 'sacrifice' as the humans called it. They worshipped us because they knew if they didn't, we'd kill all of them. Our thirst was was and is unquenchable. I drink a lot of blood and love it. Your blood is so good, much better then those humans that sacrificed others to save their own useless skins.

Of course, we didn't last. After we reached our age where we stopped growing. Slayers came... and ended most of my tribe. Me, Regine and a few others managed to escape and fled to China, there we stayed. I learned human chinese easily and of course killed. My sister left to enjoy the life of a Lone One... Hmmm, you seem to have questions, Adam. Am I going to fast?"

I was amazed. Was this all true, the vampires that were worshipped by mortals as gods. His question caught me off guard. "I'm sorry for interupting. My life is sad next to what yours must have been. But.. you were born into the tribe? Not turned?"

The growl made me shudder. "I am not a simple turned vampire, boy. Yes I was born, like you were from your own mother."

"I didn't know! Okay? I didn't know vampires could have babies!"

"Some can't but mine are able." He growls. "Anything else?"

"Slayers... there are such things? I mean, Peter Vincent is one.. or a vampire specialist at least..-"

A laugh from the vampire made me look at him strangely. But then I shrugged.

"Oh Adam, stupid little Adam. That man is no vampire specialist... more like a survivor that flees from all.."

His words confused me and I shrug it off as him just being annoying and lying. I would give anything to stake him right here and now. I look elsewhere. Quiet as he walks out, leaving me be. I was sure he was lying. Peter was the master of the darkness and could kill Jerry if needed. I was actually surprised the vampire let me be. I didn't stand to run though. I knew he would be at the door probably. I cleaned myself with lavandar scented soap. (It smelled pretty good.) The water had a hint of red from my blood and my bite burned when soap went carefully over it. I switched the small metal handle so the water would begin the drain. I was clean and smelled nicer then I did. I was sure the soap and shampoo were worth more than the named ones they sold in stores and the scents smelled like lavander and strawberries, almost like they were mixed right into the soap.

I didn't want to accept that he was my master and I.. his snacker. His 'Cow' as the vampire put it. I felt the longer I stayed, the more accepting I would become. I dread to think of one day waking up and be his obedient slave that fed him my blood willingly. It all made me grit my teeth.

I reached for the large blue towel and wrap it around myself to shield my wet skin from the chilly air. New cloths lay on the floor near the door, deodorant that had never been opened was there for me. Old Spice. I made a face. It wasn't what I used, not at all. I dried off, letting the towel fall and carefully got on my cloths, letting the Old Spice touch my skin to mask my male scents that even I didn't really like. I walk out. Wearing a black t-shirt and black pants. Just a tad big for me, guessing they belonged to Jerry. Which made me kind of disgusted. Wearing vampire cloths. He was there though as I predicted, waiting by the door. "Hungry little pet?"

"I have a name. It's Adam. And yes.. I am hungry!" I may as well try and at least keep my name. But with the way he looked at me through those hungry eyes I knew my name won't be called very often. He led me down to the kitchen where some steak and eggs were. Was it morning? I wouldn't know sense the windows were blacked out by black paint I believe. I ate. He knew I wouldn't starve myself and if I tried, I'm sure I'd pay for it dearly. So I ate while I felt his eyes on me, eying me like a lion would a small wounded gazelle that couldn't go anywhere.

The hands on my neck made me jump. They startled me and I tried to look back but he held me in place. He started to take off the bandage which got my heart beating faster. I was still weak from the last blood drain he did. "Please.." I whisper. But quieted down, not able to say anything. The bandages were put on the table, showing some blood on it. Fresh. I must've disturbed it when I was bathing and drying.

"Please?" His voice asked, soft, cold. Allowing me to move my head to him. His claws shown on his fingers and eyes black. I knew he wanted to feed. I look down and reply in a whimpering whisper. "I can't.. I can't give you my blood. I am still weak. I am no-" A hand went over my lips, it wasn't a violent grab. It was a soft touch that almost made me trust him. "Shh. You will be alright, pet.. I know when you are ready to offer blood again."

I couldn't argue. He had four hundred years to know when a human can give blood again. Still Adam was scared. The fear seemed to make him want to taste me more. He pushed some of my dark hair away from the bite on my neck. His touch was soft, almost welcoming. I knew he was a monster and he only did this because he wanted me to get obediant, trusting.. willing. I couldn't fight him so I let my head tilt to the side. His fingers and hand pull away from my lips and his arms wrap around me. I guess it was so I didn't fall nor try to escape.

I felt his breathing deepen, almost hearing a growl in some. I was that gazelle, willing to give myself to the lion that had me. Slowly realizing I couldn't run, that no one would come for me. Slowly I was losing my will to fight. I didn't know how long I fought, how many days or weeks. But here I was weakening. "... Ed.." I whisper.

"Edward has bit off more then he could chew as well Adam. But you both seem to suffer a lot. Being different.. I know what it's like." Jerry licks my neck, causing me to shiver in fear before he continued. "You both will be reunited soon."

"No. Please not Ed. He's suffered to much, don't make him into what I am. I-I'll be obedient. I swear. I won't run away, just don't make Ed a snacker.. he won't be able to handle it." I begged. Ed could never be a snacker, he was weaker than I am. Drugs helped with that along with bullying. I could only beg for my best friend. "Please Jerry, he won't survive. I will willingly give you the rest of my days. No fights, no yells, no trying to run away. You will get some fights but only because it's who I am. But in return of me staying here and being obediant.. loyal to you. You must not make Ed a snacker." I couldn't bare to see my friend die on the first bite that came upon him. I would give anything just as long as I know Ed is safe from this hell that is mine. I bargained my life for Ed's.

Jerry looked into my eyes, perhaps searching for a lie. But he nodded after a few seconds. "Alright. I shall not make him into a pet. I promise you. I won't make him into a Snacker."

"Alright- Ah!" I was pulled closer to him, fingers running through my hair like a father would do to a child that was afraid of monsters under the bed. To Jerry I guess I was a child. I had to admit, it comforted me. My father did it once but only once. The rest of the time he told me if the monsters got me than at least he'd have one less mistake to deal with. Did Jerry sense me hurting inside? I knew this was all just a game. But right now I was accepting the hang petting me. "Jerry..." I was quieted by a shh from his lips and pulled up so he could get access to my neck.

The bite was quick, hurt but feeling my blood draining made me almost forget of the troubles in my life. I was afraid that I may be becoming fond of the vampire. It scared me. The more I stayed, the more attatched I got. But now I was under a bargain promise. If I ran, if I told. Ed would be in danger. I will never let him see what I have become.

If I only remembered Jerry could lie. Even through promises. I DID make him promise not to make Ed a snacker. I didn't make him promise not to.. do worse.

He drank until I was on the brink of passing out. He lifted me up, carrying me almost bridal style and put me in the white room again. It was white, no blood. It must've been cleaned. He lays me down on the bed that was softer than feathers. "At sun set, Mrs. Brewster needs help with a sprinkler. And I have some prey to catch." He informs me. I look at him with blurring eyes. I nodded as he bandaged my neck. He left me to sleep and get my blood replenished.

If I had known what was to come I would've fought him to the death. I didn't think I'd see my best friend again. How wrong was I.. so wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: New Fangs, Old Friend

Jerry went out, leaving me alone. For once I was alone. Sunset must have fallen. I was really tired and weak from the blood taken from me. So I just lay there on the bed that was soft still. Some waffles were there on the floor for me. Breakfast at night? I had to laugh. After all, night was indeed Jerry's morning. I was starting to like him. Grow attached. He took my blood but he also fed me and allowed me to live. I think he offered me a chance to be like him. I could be part of his family- Wait, no. I want to stay human. I must. I can't kill people forever.

"I need to somehow run.. If I stay to long.." My voice trailed off. I was scared but weakly tried to get up and eat the waffles. If it was to keep me alive I will take it all.

Night finally fell over Clark County and I was sure Jerry fixed Charlie's mother's sprinkler by now. Does it take this long to catch his own 'breakfast'? I weakly walked out of the room, door was unlocked oddly. But with each step I took I felt more and more dizzy. I made it to a room where my blurred eyes tried to focus. It was Jerry's room, or study. Here I saw many things, keeping my eyes focused. I looked at a tapestry. Was I here before? My mind wasn't working great either. I stayed for awhile, examining things. "I wonder if Jerry is a doctor in a way... or something." I walked slowly back to my room and falling on the bed. Ignoring the pain in my neck.

Right then I heard the door open and I looked at my open door. Jerry came in and was holding a shivering form. It was a human form at least. I focused best I can. "I believe you are lonely Adam, so I brought you a friend."

Friend? My mind tried to remember. Then when the form's head came into focus and looked at me, I knew. The black hair, brown eyes that were once innocent and dazed, paler skin. Ed! I went over to him and did my best to take him from Jerry's grasp. He let me do so as I hugged my friend tightly, noticing he was all wet with water. My friend was back, he was with me- Wait. I made Jerry promise not to do.. what was it again? To Ed. Snacker! I moved to look at my friend's neck and there scars were that were fading. Already healing? "No... no." I whisper as Ed looks at me. "Jerry, you didn't!" I could feel the tears forming and going down my cheeks.

"Do not worry. He is fed. He will not hurt you, Adam." Jerry's words confirmed it. My best friend, my Ed. He was a vampire. I looked at Ed, seeing his eyes black and seeing the fangs in his grin. I wasn't as afraid as I should have been. I was sad that Ed was now a vampire. Jerry closed the door, leaving me alone with the reborn Ed.

".. How does it feel, Evil?" I smile slightly. Trying to show I wasn't afraid and still his friend.

"Like a new me. I feel stronger then ever.. so you were indeed here Gladiator...?" He smirks at me, hunger in his eyes. But the nickname made me knew it was my friend. Not a monster. I hugged him again. I wasn't alone now. I was mad at Jerry but he granted me a friend. "Jerry said I can feed off of you when he isn't. You smell tasty."

"I.. I wouldn't mind you know? I'm your friend. I will always try to feed you. As long as Kid Comeback and Gladiator Man are together again I will help you." That did sound a little gay but hell I just got my friend back. So let me sound gay as rainbows and happy unicorns! Ed was back and that was all that mattered.

Ed was allowed to stay with me. He needed to nest in the earth but Ed decided to stay with me for a day or so. I saw him sleep for the first time in a while where he didn't jolt awake or scream from nightmares. Or not sleep at all. Ed slept in my bed while I watched him. He was so peaceful but each time I left the room to go to the bathroom I noticed he had his eyes open and looking at me. I wonder if he was protective of me or just didn't want his prey to wonder to far.

"I am just getting a glass of water, man. You don't need to wake up each time I leave the room. I won't go any where." I had to reassure him. I lay down next to him and he got close to me. Not in a perverted way. But like a way. Like he was afraid if he wasn't close that I would disappear from him.

Asking Jerry about it, he laughs some. "Ed is attached to you. He believes you are a tribal clan mate. Meaning a brother to him instead of prey. It happens when they are newly turned. Ed will be protective of you. Maybe until the day you die or until the day you are turned. It isn't really rare but it is uncommon."

So, Ed thought of me as part of his, er, Jerry's clan? It made me happy. He didn't think of me as just prey. "Jerry. Can vampires have feelings for humans?"

"Again, rare and almost never heard of among my breed. But Ed is indeed displaying a uncommon thing. But if you think he loves you. I don't think so. If he does, it is just a piece of mortality in him that will fade away soon enough."

The knowing of that made me sad. Ed wouldn't be like he was? He acted okay though. My friend, my brother from another mother.. Edward Lee. Evil Ed. I was sure he will be the same.. right? I went back and Ed was walking out. "I'm hungry Adam."

"I can't feed you yet." I am surprised how I am still alive. I must be strong. Ed stayed where he was. Soon night fell, Jerry brought in a familar face. Doris. And Ed went out of the room quickly, leaving me alone.

The scream startled me and I closed the door, shaking and holding my knees to my chest. It was Doris and I didn't do anything. I couldn't. Ed needed blood and so did Jerry. They couldn't rely on me forever. I close my eyes and hum to myself.

Jerry walked down the stairs. Hearing his shoes that were bigger then Ed's and intending to be loud to let me know he was leaving. He left me alone with Ed who came in, looking happy with some color in his cheeks. When he touched my arm, I could feel warmth there. I looked up at him, shaking. His eyes, every inch of his eyes, even where the white should be was black. Like Jerry's. I was looking into a shark's eyes. I saw his fangs, his mouth bloody. I was terrified. I was ready to be killed. But when it didn't come I looked at Ed again who looked normal again as he wiped the blood off his face.

"A-Are you full now, Ed?"

"Hardly. Jerry made me stop. I need some more soon." Ed said to me. I guessed that is why Jerry left. To get more 'food' for Ed and himself. I breathe in and calm myself. But Ed turns and heard something and his eyes go black again. And one word was muttered. "Charley..."

The one would made my breath get caught in my throat and I grabbed Ed and held him. I somehow knew that Ed was going to attack. How? I don't know myself. "Ed please don't." I whisper. I grab and ignore his growl that escaped his lips. He finally gave up but still I gripped his shirt and arm. Charley came. I heard more footsteps. Jerry! I listened. Charley and.. someone else made it outside. Who was it?

Jerry came in about ten minutes later, smirking and eating a apple. "He took Doris.. and she burned.."

How he said it with amusement made me angry. Was this a game to him. If he did this to Ed I would do everything to kill him. Everything. Even if it cost me my humanity. But for now Ed and I were allowed to stay with one another. I let him get close to me if he pleased. I was like a clan mate to him. He trusted me to it seems. So I will be a clan mate to him. And maybe. "I can be a watcher to guard you in the day to.." I noticed Ed was asleep beside me. I knew he heard me because of the smile that showed on his lips.

Maybe this was my destiny. Things were starting to look up. But.. how long will it last? I hope forever. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Broken Again.**

I watched Ed sleep. He didn't breathe very often. It no longer scared me sense he was still alive.. well as alive as a vampire can be. I let my fingers touch the vampire that was my best friend. My finger tips touch his dark hair that was soft. I was thinking for the past hour. I could become a vampire if it meant being with Ed. Can he turn me instead of Jerry. We could be together. Best friends of the night. But I also thought of just being his watcher when he was sleeping.

Jerry had been gone for a little while. All was quiet-

BOOOM!

I jumped up when I heard the explosion. "Ed did- Ed?" He was gone. I looked up and tilt my head. There Ed was, clinging to the ceiling like one of those cats from the cartoon I see every Saturday morning. His claws dug into the ceiling. I weakly walk out the door to go to the nearest window where I heard the loud noise. Ignoring the ringing in my ears. It wasn't us. Otherwise I'm sure we'd be dead.

I was in horror. Charley's house was on fire. Oh Gods no. I felt a cold feeling and knew Ed was behind me. I shiver and hug Ed tightly. I knew Jerry would go after Charley but to do this much? I couldn't fight the tears that came. Charley was gone. Our friend from childhood. Squid Man. All I could feel was pain and sadness as tears trail down my cheeks and onto Ed's cloths. "Ed.. I could have saved him.. could have saved you. This is my fault." It was.

"It isn't, Adam. It isn't."

Ed's words didn't make me feel any better.

I awoke in Ed's arms. When did I fall asleep? I saw him looking like he was asleep but with his arms wrapped so strongly around me as if protecting me. Was Ed really very fond of me? It felt like it now. He opens his eye lids to show his brown eyes and he had concern in them. "I'm okay.." I whisper. But it was a lie. I knew what I saw. It was true. I could smell the smoke on the air. Charley.

Than the door opened. No, it slammed open and Jerry looked bloody. He was really angry to and I shook in fear. Ed's arms tightening around me. "He's alive." He said and my heart skipped a beat. Charley?

Ed growls some. A animalistic sound coming from him. He scared me. "Charl-"

"Yes!" Jerry answered my question and continued. "I know where they are going to. To a.. old friend of mine to ask for help."

"I will come. I need to teach Chuckles a lesson about backstabbing me.. and Adam." Ed said coldly. I was scared as Ed let me go. I was weak from the blood taken from me but I stood as tall as I could. But what could I do.. what?

"I am coming. I want to show Charley I'm okay-"

"Like he cares now. He didn't give a shit about you when I begged him to help find you."

He begged him. But surely Charley now cares. "You are to stay here. And not leave." I glare at Jerry when he said that. And was wanting to just yell my anger at him but I kept quiet like the sad boy I am.

So I was left... left alone. I heard growls from under me. In the basement. Vampires? More? Jerry was turning more? I walk down the stairs to see. It was dark and full of dirt. There were vampires alright and they looked at me with hunger but didn't go at me. Jerry must have ordered them not to touch me. That I was his snacker. I noticed someone familar and cowered. "Hello asshole." He said and I shiver more. It was Mark. The one that beat me up on a daily basis when I was in school.

"Fuck me.." I whisper. And Mark growled, crawling toward me and I immediatly turned and ran up the stairs and into my room, closing and locking the door. "Fuck. Jerry is turning the town.. or at least those that are worthy." He cries silently again. I felt now more alone. "Ed ple-please come back." I whisper. Why both praying to God? He doesn't care for me at all.

It felt like weeks have past before I heard noise. Ed and Jerry were back! I ran out of my room to greet them but in place of Ed was Amy. Where was Ed? "Jerry? Where's Evil?" I ask, looking around him. Amy was held bridal style in his arms. She was shivering some but looked unconcious. I noticed the bite on her neck. No. Not her. I had to deal with her bitchness?

"He's gone Adam. He was murdered by Charley."

"... You're lying" It said. He wasn't murdered... no it couldn't be.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Bad, Good.. The End?

I opened my eyes. I was in the bed. Not my bed back at home. No.. I was still in the cursed vampire's house. How did I get back in here? Slowly my memory came back.

"He's gone Adam. He was murdered by Charley." Jerry had said.

"... You're lying" I said. He wasn't murdered... no it couldn't be. Not Ed, no way.. no way would he leave me alone?

I remember a rage deep inside me coming forth. A need to fight, to kill the liar that dared say my friend was dead. I ran at him, my blood pumping.. what little there was sure pumped in anger. I hit him but was grabbed and forced to the floor. He got me on my back and sat on my stomach. I kicked and tried to punch him but he kept my arms pinned.

"You are a fighter, Adam. You will become a good little member to the tribe, perhaps a warrior if the gift works great on you"

All I remember was that and teeth in my neck again and looking at the ceiling. Feeling the tears rolling down my face. My vision gets blurry and darkness.

I sit up only to put my knees to my chest and crying again. "Ed.." I whisper, hoping I would find him in a corner or something. Anything..

He wasn't here.. and he won't be. Still I couldn't accept it... never. I hear something going on.. a crash? I heard it twice and then a screech... inhuman. Vampire? I heard a yell. 'In the heart' I knew the voice. Charley? No.. it was a dream.. a trick. Making me think I was saved.. but then I'd get a laugh at by Jerry. I cry silently and then there was silence.

I heard sounds about a hour later. Doors being pried open. I sob silently and then the door opens!

"Ad- Oh- o-oh my God... Its Adam!" I heard Charley and looked.

It was him. He smelled of smoke. I saw an older man with him.. Peter Vincent? The Peter Vincent? I smile sadly. "You aren't real..." I whisper. And even when I was helped outside I felt it wasn't real. I wasn't being saved. I was broken.. I guess you can say that. "Ed.. I want to see Ed.. you saved him right?" I may as well have asked.

I cried in pain as water poured on me. Holy water? I couldn't be a vampire. I was in the sun while this happened. I felt ready to just die, die and be somewhere where I wasn't suffering.

"Fucking hell, do you see all these bites. How the fuck did you survive?" I heard the accent... Peter. I couldn't answer. I wouldn't. I wanted my family alive, Ed alive. Charley, him and me together playing in the backyard of Ed's house.

I was forced to go to the hospital and I made myself feel sane. I was watched over by Charley.. guess he felt like it was his responsibility.

I was kinda adopted by Jane, Charley's mother. Sense my family was dead and I was alone because of that vampire she accepted me.. also she liked me. So I stayed with them.. and sadly I never went back to school because of my insomnia due to nightmares, fear of seeing Jerry... stuff that just scared me. So Charley brought me homework and I did my best to work on it.

I helped Jane with shopping and lifting heavy stuff and sadly we went to Ed's house and finally had to say Ed was gone and, well, the truth. They yelled at us like we thought they would.

I barely went out at night unless I had to. And if Charley or his mother went out at night alone I'd follow them, wanting to protect them as well as not being alone or worry.

After a month goes by I accept Jerry isn't coming back. I visit my old house often. It was sold to a family of three. I check up on Ed's parents. They still couldn't accept their son was gone and I go there, sometimes breaking in and just sitting in Ed's old room that remains untouched. I smile sadly at memories. The old notes. "Evil wasn't a name that should've been given to you." It was just a nickname but Ed was the one that discovered it all. I was just along for the ride. He tried to help us and our home.

I make my way out. Peter still had his show going and it still was amazing. I felt alone.. no matter how much Charley talked with me and spent time with me. I was walking down in Vegas for once in my life. I felt eyes on me but it was nothing new. The bites were scars that seemed to be fading like I was never the vampire's snacker.

We cleared out Jerry's house best we could and I took all his old stuff. It just somehow interested me. The insignia tapestry was folded up and sadly what was left of Jerry was the necklace that I wore around my neck. I guess I feared him but thanks to my possible Stockholm Syndrome I couldn't truly let go of. I'm free now.. right?

I was suddenly grabbed and dragged into a dark space of a closed store entrance. I was struggling on the spot and heard a deep growl that made me freeze in place. I knew that growl. Vampire! I shiver and tried to pull away but was pushed against the wall.

"His smell never really leaves you does it? As well as the memory.." Said the voice, the laugh that came. The bitter laugh. I try to look at his face as the voice continued. "I missed you, Adam.. and been keeping an eye on you. I remember your little words on you feeding me and staying with me."

I saw those brown colored eyes. They didn't look crazy.. no. They looked like the old friend I believe I lost but never accepted it. My own eyes start to tear up. "Ed..." I whisper. And I hug him close and just let myself cry. His cloths were the same as usual. Black shirt, jacket, and pants. It was my best friend. I remembered the feeding part and look at him. "You weren't cured like everyone else."

"No. I am alone to.. guess Jerry bit the dust huh? And all other of the tribe?" He asked. I nod and he smirks but I could tell that he didn't want to hear that. Ed was alone and I guess.. according to Jerry and Peter they were tribal. Even before he was a vampire Ed stayed close to me or Charley. I could swear he was taller than me sense he was turned. Stronger obviously and more.. well luring. I was his prey and I knew it. A sheep drawn to the wolf.

"You are alone to huh? I can smell it all over you under all of Jerry's smell."

"Ed.. your parents miss you. Can you come with me to see them? Maybe you can get them to accept.. you." I didn't want to say death at all. Ed could and probably would hurt me.

"Nah.. they'll accept I'm gone soon enough, Adam. I would probably get hungry and eat them. I take it you want to stay in the suburb?"

"... Yes. I want you to stay with me. And Charley, I know you dislike-" I paused at the growl he gave me but continued. "Dislike him but he misses you. Can you please come with me.. we can all be together. Like the old days. Wait-... How are you alive? Jerry said Charley.. killed you." That slipped my mind it seemed.

"He did. Right through my heart but my sanity came back and the look on his face. He didn't want to do it. He let a tear fall... Amy told him to do it. I hate that bitch more but.. I guess I can return. But not forever. I don't want to..." His voice trailed off.

"You don't want to see us grow old, right? Or die. I know, Ed, I know. Still can't you stay? I know you need to.. you know? Feed. And I can't provide. Come into Vegas. And just feed." I sound cruel saying it but what else can I do? I couldn't stake him or say to leave.

After talking I brought Ed back to Charley's and after a talk and some growls and death threats from Ed. The two finally got alone. "That only took about two hours. So we're good? We're going to get alone?"

"Yeah.." Charley replied. "Where will he sleep."

"In the dirt.. kind of have no choice.. or next to Adam."

I guess he still had the instinct to want to sleep near me. I was part of his tribe.. even though I was human.

So now I leave this here and look to the future and maybe soon I will ask Ed to make me into a vampire. But for now I just enjoy that all three of us are together and even Amy and Jane accept Ed and like him. Sure he was a little crazy but we all deal with it. Sadly it took longer for Peter and he still calls Ed a demon and has a stake with him. But slowly he became okay with Ed to as long as Ed stopped making jokes about himself getting drunk off of Peter's blood because of the Midori.

The future for now seemed great. And I can slowly look forward more without the fear of Jerry coming to take me away from this peace. I now work and Ed works beside me, obviously not willing to leave my side. But hey I'm not complaining.

But there is a feeling I can't shake. Just a uneasy one. I felt something was out there, angered by what Charley did. What if there was something out there? But as a year goes by and nothing comes I am guessing its the bad memories. For now, life is good and all is well.. For now.

**The End?**


End file.
